Space Fleet Space-Log Episode 18
Episode 18 - Jail Break? Spacedate: 4257.085.11.57 Despite the Captain of the Tartarus' Pains to Remind the Delta Squad Marines of thier Obligations under GFP Laws to try and Subdue the Captives using Approved Levels of Force, (such as the Net-Guns, Stun Batons, Electro-Pistols and Supression Guns used by the Ship's Guards), the Noobs eschewed all offers of Assistance. He asked them to At Least Check-In on the Guards in the Port Weapons Locker down on the Mid-Deck, (and Help Themselves to any of the Weapons Stored there, if the Convicts hadn't Seized them All). The Captain also attempted to Call Up the Cell-Block Schematics for their Reference, but the File was Corrupted by the Tell-Tale Random Watermark Overlay Glitch of the Ultron Virus. He did tell them that the Cell-Blocks were at the Forward End of the Mid-Level, and that the Felatian Convicts were Housed Separately on the Port Side, while the rest of the Prisoners were in the Starboard Cell-Block. Heading Back Down to the Mid-Deck, the Marines passed by the Squad of G-Force Guards at the Elevator Hub, (This Time Without Incident), and proceeded Forward and the to the Left, Looping Back Around Towards the Stern. The Guards at the Weapons Locker Turned Out to be OK, If Maybe a Little Jumpy. After they had Released Ray-Mann from the Tritanium Net Restraint, (by Squirting the Solvent all Over Him of Course), they Seemed Pleased to See the Marines At Least. Spacedate: 4257.085.12.14 Again Refusing to Take any of the Non-Lethal Equipment that was Offered, (Except maybe Braxx Grabbed one of the Suppression Guns?), the Noobs Returned to the Corpse-Strewn Central Hub and Prepared to Storm the Cell Blocks. Braxx De-Virused the Hatch and Sprout Scouted Ahead Down the Corridor. Detecting a Slight Movement down toward the Far End of the Long Passageway, he Approached the Corner Just In Time to Hear the Starboard Hatch Close Behind Someone. Realizing that they had Been Spotted, The Group Charged down the Hallway and set the Airlock Cycling in hopes of catching the Sentry before he Warned the Other Prisoners. Suspecting that this was Not To Be the Case However, Delta Squad Set to do a Hostile Breach into the Cell-Block. Despite that Cramped Quarters of being Squeezed Around the Giant Bulk of Ray's Construct, Zorff was able to Assist Him in Making the Squad Command DF Check, allowing the PCs to Activate their Force Skins and /or Empowers before Bursting In. Ray Barged Ahead First, Spotting the Scout Fleeing the Area to the Forward End of the Cell-Block. As he Moved to Follow, he noticed a number of other Convicts Hiding in the Openings of the Deactivated Security Cells, Several of whom Surprise Attacked him with Weapons Seized from the Guards and Armory. The Non-Lethal Strikes were Completely Ineffective against Ray's Towering Mental Armor However, Rubber Bullets Ricocheting Everywhere Off of Him. Zorff and Sprout Charged in As Well, Exchanging Fire with 2 more Convicts that Popped Out down one of the Many Corridors Lined with Cells. Braxx Covered the Door, while Marine Triblenkov Seemed to have gone Catatonic in the Corner. Suddenly a Second Wave of Rioting Convicts Burst Out of a Number of Closer Cells, these Ones Attacking with Mentally Projected Unarmed Weapons and Martial Arts Attacks! The Close Quarters Attackers Pressed, Forcing Zorff and Sprout back into the Airlock, while Ray Repeatedly Resisted a Force 13 Take-Down Attack. He had More Trouble with the -15 Armor Piecing Mental Foot-Blade Snap Kick Attack However, and was soon starting to Get Whittled Down. While Ray Went 1 on 5 out in the Hall, Sprout, Braxx and Zorff Went to Work on the Convicts in the Airlock. Sprout Seemed Intent on Killing them All, but Zorff, acting as Back-Up Squad Commander, Got Him to Consider the Benefit of Using Called Strikes instead. Absorbing this Wisdom, Sprout went to the Called Shot K-O, (which turned out to be Highly Effective when Combined with Zorf's Shock 12!). Unfortunately for the Unconscious Cal-Mon Convict, it was at this Point that Anya Snapped, Stabbing Him Repeatedly with her Rifle Bayonet. Until He was Quite Dead. And She was Quite Blood Spattered. Sprout, Braxx and Zorff Had by Now Managed to Knock Out the Other Convict in the Airlock and set Anya to the Task of Restraining the K-O'd Prisoners with Zap-Straps, (mostly Just to Distract Her). She Dutifully Started with the One she had Just Killed. While there were some Further Hi-Jinks as the Squad Cleaned Up, (including Zorff Being Netted by one of the Prisoners and needing Sprout's Assistance to Escape, as well as Ray finally being Taken Down and Mounted, Just in Time for Braxx to Blast the Guy Off of Him, and of course Sprout Going on a Massive KO Stealing Binge), soon enough the Shock 12 / Called Shot K-O Pacified all of the Prisoners, who were Dragged back to their Newly De-Virused Cells. Spacedate: 4257.085.12.39 After they finished Divirusing the Starboard Cell-Block and had Re-Secured all of the Prisoners there, Delta Squad Proceeded Back Across the Hall to deal with the Felatian Convicts in the Port Cell-Block. Advancing Cautiously, at first they Encountered no Resistance, (Anya, slipping back into a Zombie-Like state of PTSDage, held back to Guard the Door). As they Penetrated Further However, Various Saving Throws began to be Required from the squad as the Hidden Felatians unleashed their Mental Powers. Sprout and Zorff were Soon Decelerated, while Braxx was subjected to a -9 Synaptic Overload, and Ray-Mann was Controlled to Attack himself, (although of course his AC was Too Damn High for him to Actually be Able to Hit Himself!). Things were Looking Bleak as Sprout Failed his Save against Primal Rage, (it was discussed that the Duration of that Power might be Broken given the Lack of any Additional Saves Provided for?), but then the PCs started Making their Perception Checks to Spot the Skulking Cons, and Braxx started using the Anti-Virus Equipment on the Psionic Dampening Field Emitters, creating Anti-Psionic Zones in part of the Cell-Block. Episode 18 Epilogue Will the Felatians have their way with Delta Squad, or Will Braxx's Special Tool allow the Marines to Dominate them? Will Anya ever Recover from her Emotional Trauma, and if so, will anybody care any more than if Billy Oppenhiemer ever becomes a Real Boy? Tune in Next Week to Find Out! Or, You Know, Don't. 9 Generic Points added on the Space Fleet PC Tracking Page, (1 Combat). Back to Space-Log Category:Space Fleet